Request Number 3: Nazi GermanyXReader
by TheRussianGirl
Summary: This was a request from Chrisy-9-Chris on . I hope it's cute and I hope you read it. Please R&R!


Request Number 3: Nazi!GermanyXReader for Chrisy-9-Chris

"Hey, we need a nurse right away!"

You turned around from talking with a few other nurses to see two officers carrying another officer into the building. His light hair was darkened by blood and dirt along with his pale skin. His head was hanging down so you couldn't see who he was but the fear that it was Ludwig was still there. They set the man down on a bed.

"_, come help me." Maxina, another nurse and friend of yours said.

You nodded and hurried over to the man alongside her. Upon reaching the man's side, your fears were confirmed. You gasped and covered your mouth.

"Holy shit! What happened to him?!" Max asked, pulling her long dark blonde hair up into a messy ponytail.

"His left arm was injured early in the battle, an enemy managed to slash his right arm, he was shot in the right leg, and then his squadron has hit by a mortar!" One of the officers said.

"Damn it!" Max swore, pulling on a pair of gloves.

You grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped them on, grabbing some supplies. Both you and Max came back to Ludwig and began to work. You carefully took his uniform jacket off and Max cut off his blood stained white tank top. You began to pull shrapnel out of his chest as Max pulled the bullet out of his leg. You both then began to clean his wounds.

"Jesus Christ! How many wounds can one guy get!" Max said, stitching up the gash on his right arm.

You sighed and just shook your head, cleaning the cuts on his chest. You then moved to stitch up his bullet wound. Upon finishing that, you inspected his left arm.

"Um, Max, I think his arm is broken. I can't tell…." You said, looking at your friend.

"Hang on, I'll look at in when I finish his stitches." She said, finishing up the stitches.

She wiped her hands on a towel and walked around to the other side of the bed. She leaned down to examine his arm. She frowned and sighed.

"It is broken. I'll get a sling and put it up." She sad, turning to a cabinet.

She dug around for a minute before pulling a sling out. She came back over to you and Ludwig. She wrapped his arm up and carefully put it in the sling.

"_, I'll stay with him tonight, you go home." Max said, sitting down in a chair.

You looked at your friend, who you just now remembered was pregnant.

"Oh, no Max, I'll stay! You go home and rest. Angelo must be worried about you." You said, smiling at her.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can stay if you want to go home." She said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"No, it's fine Max. I want stay to make sure he's alright anyway." You said, looking over at the hurt man on the bed.

Max sighed happily and said, "You are such a sweetheart _. Now I know why Angelo's willing to let me go off with you and no one else."

You both giggle before you hugged her goodbye.

"Tell Angelo I say hi!" You said, waving.

She giggled and said, "I will. Take good care of Ludwig."

"Since when have I not?" You said, rolling your eyes.

Max just smiled and shook her head. She waved before leaving the room. You decided to move give Ludwig his own little room by pulling a curtain around his bed. You sat down in a chair next to his bed and sighed.

"I told you to be careful…." You mumbled, tears finally falling down your cheeks.

You gently took his right hand in both of your hands and brought it to your forehead, letting you tears flow freely. You sat there holding his hand and crying for a while before you finally wiped your eyes. You stopped crying but kept holding his hand. You kept praying that he would wake up but he never did. He was unconscious the whole night.

~X~

"_, I'm here. Where are you?" Max said, walking into the infirmary.

She received no response and frowned. She noticed one of the curtains in the corner was drawn and walked over to it. She pushed it aside.

You looked up and said, "Oh, good morning Max."

"Sweetie, did you stay all up all night?!" She asked.

You looked back down at Ludwig and said, "I couldn't sleep…."

Max sighed and said, "Hun, I know you're worried about him but he wouldn't want you doing this."

"I know but, I can't help it…." You said, squeezing his hand.

She sighed again and shook her hand, going out into the main room. You sighed and closed your eyes. You heard the door open and looked out the opening in the curtain.

"Max! How is he?!" Gilbert asked, worry in his voice.

"He's fine Gilbert. His injuries weren't as bad as we feared. He's still sleeping right now but he's alright. _ is with him. She stayed with him all night." Max said.

The silverette nodded and asked, "Can I see him?"

"Of course. Come on." She said, leading Gilbert over to you and Ludwig.

Gilbert came over to you and hugged you, you hugging him back. You and Gilbert got along extremely well because of Ludwig so this was normal. He looked at his brother and sighed deeply.

"I have to go back, but let me know if anything changes." He said, looking between you and Max.

You both nodded. He left and the two of you looked at each other. Two hours passed and it was now ten in the morning. Usually, you would have had at least one person in the infirmary, but there was no one.

"Hey, _, do you mind if I call Angelo to come hang out with us?" Max asked.

"No, not at all. I'm actually kinda bored…." You said, picking at your nails.

She nodded and went to the phone, calling her husband of three months. After a short conversation, she hung the phone up and turned to you.

"He'll be here soon." She said, coming in standing next to your chair.

"You should sit." You said, looking at your friend.

"Oh, god, honey, if I sit down, I won't be getting up for a long while." She said, putting a hand on your shoulder.

You nodded and looked at Ludwig again. A few minutes later, the door open and Angelo came in, closing the door behind him.

"Hola chicas! Are you still bored?" He said, coming over to you.

"Yes." You said in unison.

You both giggled and he came over, kissing the top of your head. He then hugged and kissed Max.

"How are you feeling dear?" He asked, rubbing her stomach.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling at him.

"And what about you kiddo?" He said, ruffling your hair.

You giggled and batted his hand away as you said, "Fine, just… worried about Ludwig that's all."

~X~

A few days passed and he still hadn't woken up yet. You were starting to get really worried now.

"Max, he should be awake by now!" You said, looking over at him.

"_, relax. He went a lot in a short period of time. His body used up every bit of energy he had. He needs a lot of rest and he's getting his energy back. Besides, that was a lot of trauma so his brain is probably trying to get over it." Max said, putting an arm around your shoulders.

You nodded and leaned your head on her shoulder. You stayed like that for a few minutes before hearing a groan. You whipped around and saw Ludwig trying to sit up.

"Ludwig!" You exclaimed.

You run over to him.

"Don't try to sit up yet!" You said, laying him back down.

"_...? What happened?" He asked, looking down at himself.

"You got really hurt a few days ago." You said, sitting next to his bed again.

He nodded and groaned again.

"Gott verdammt, why does my arm hurt so much?!" He said, growling.

"It's broken." You said.

"Broken?! How did it get broken?!" He asked, looking over at you.

"You don't remember?" You asked, confused.

He shook his head and said, "The last thing I remember is starting to head back to the city."

You sighed and said, "Well, you hurt your arm early in the battle, then when you were on your way back, your squadron was hit by a mortar. They said you and few other men went flying on you landed on your arm."

He grunted and swore again. You sat there staring at your hands in your lap.

"_? Are you alright?" He asked, looking at you again.

You looked up at him and faked a smile.

"Yep! Just fine." You said, looking down again.

He reached over and tilted your chin up.

"No you are not. Something's bothering you." He said.

You tried to lie and say everything was alright but he saw right through it.

"_, stop lying. Something is bothering you. What is it?" He said, looking you in the eyes.

You sighed as tears came to your eyes and you said, "I-I've been worried about you since you got hurt! And that morning, before you left, I told you to be careful! You promised me that you wouldn't come back hurt like that! And then you didn't wake up for days I was starting to think something happened and I just…. I…."

Tears started to fall from your eyes and you started to cry, unable to say anything else. Ludwig sat up, with great difficulty, and pulled you to his chest, without hurting his arm. You wrapped your arms around his neck and cried harder.

"I'm sorry _...! I know I promised but I was just doing my job." He said, stroking your hair.

You nodded your head but kept crying. He pulled you back and looked into your eyes. And in two seconds, he leaned in and kissed you. You were surprised for a minute but kissed back. You pressed closer to Ludwig and tightened your arms around his neck. You pulled apart and you looked at him shyly.

"_, I'm must confess, I've had a crush on you for so long." He said, blushing lightly.

"How long?" You asked.

He smiled and said, "Since we were twelve."

You blushed and giggled. There were still tears rolling down your cheeks slowly so Ludwig leaned in and kissed them away. You giggled and kissed him.

"I love you Ludwig." You said, smiling.

"Ich liebe dich auch _." He said, kissing you again.

~X~

Max and Angelo stood watching Ludwig and _. Max smiled and crossed her arms.

"Finally. After eight years, they finally get together." She said, smirking.

"Yep. Took 'em long enough." Angelo said, putting an arm around Max's shoulders.

"Alright you two, we're leaving now. _, don't hurt him any worse than he already is." She said, walking out of the door with her husband.

"Yeah, yeah…." _ muttered, too busy kissing her new boyfriend.

The end.


End file.
